Vacation
by Minx-nny
Summary: Dib realizes you can never really get a vacation from Zim. ZADR
1. Chapter 1, the art of explaining

Vacation

by InvaderEyeball

Dib's POV

Chapter one, The art of explaining

It has only been a day since the treaty, No fighting, and he didn't want to destroy the earth he just wanted to be friends. I walk into class late because I was...well..crying, it was another morning of me the reminder of my mother dying. I have really never gotten over it. She was my hero, she was also a paranormal investigator. She always believed me! She died going against the armada with her followers, she never came back.

I walk in and Ms. Bitters says "Bigfoot baby or dogs again?"

"No excuse, I'm just late." I say with a sad look.

Wait, Zim seems upset too, no gadgets, no shouts, no trying to destroy anything, he was sitting down with his elbow on the desk and his face resting on his fist. His big, lavender, eyes (or contacts) were bored and sad. I wonder why? Was he sad Skool was over? No, it couldn't be that. Was it something with his robot pet Gir? No, Gir hasn't done anything noticeably bad lately. Well, I'm stumped. Maybe I could find out the Dib way, spy on him in his base by using the backup camera I put in there when he saw it when we (Mainly me, I had the files!) destroyed Tak. There was always a back up! My little secret!

Finally Skool was out for the summer. I'm so excited! Finally a break! Finally, he was home to find his Dad and Gaz. I understand that Gaz was there, because she stayed home. It was only two hours. She was in her usual position on the couch, slouched over with her GS2.

"Son! You're home! I have been waiting countless hours for you!" Professor Membrane exclaimed in his regular shouting voice, his fist in the air as he said "countless hours". Dad said he was busy till next year. What is he doing home?

"Thank God." Gaz murmured to herself as I walked through the door. "Dad, Dib's here! Bug him!"

"Daughter, I am not here to bug him, I have come to take you on a vacation!" Professor Membrane announced with his finger pointed sky high at the word vacation. A VACATION! I would love to, but I want to be friends with Zim, we have only been with a day with the treaty.

"Sorry Dad, I have no time for vacations! I need to um... watch...friend..s...pet?" I didn't want him to know I wanted to hang Zim. I stuck my hand out in front of me dismissing his request. Immediately Dad's face sunk from happy to sad in an instant. I guess he really wanted us to go with him on a summer vacation. Well, maybe I could take a little break from this town and bring my laptop with me. I can sync it up with all the data in Tak's ship into it.

"Please Son, I need to spend time with you." Dad said with his eyes pleading me silently.

"Well, what do you think Gaz?" I turned and asked Gaz. She shrugged, still not taking her eyes off her GS2. "Fine, where are we going?" I asked, immediately Dad's eyes lit up like a lightbulb.

"We're...taking...A...CRUISE!" Dad exclaimed the same way he says IM MAKING TOAST! Wow, a cruise! I have never been before! I am actually a little excited now!

"Wow! Really!" I exclaimed, I hope Zim takes a break too. I almost forgot! "Dad I will be back but I need to do something." I spilled out quickly. I need to see what's up with Zim...um...but...I don't really care. It's for the sake of humanity..No other reason! It's not like I like him. That would be..gay...Not right.

Whatever, I just need to know. I run to my room and turn on my computer. What? I look to see Zim's face on my computer! Virus? Video chat? What does he want?

"Dib-human! The all mighty Zim need you're assistance!" He shouted, of course emphasizing "The all mighty Zim. "The common enemy of ours has returned for us, or me because I'm much more valuable than all you filthy humans! We must destroy Tak once more!" Zim said, as he looked at me with a dead serious look.

"Are you kidding? What great timing! I'm going on vacation Zim. I can't deal with you now!" I said as if I didn't want to work with him but I did. Everything about him just drives me insane, from his vein remarks to his way of teasing me. It's only a small crush, even though it's bad.

"Va-ca-tion? There is no time for this human thing of yours. Tak is out to destroy earth and send me back to Foodcourtia!" Zim pleaded! He would not give this up would he.

"Zim, I would love to help but I seriously need a vacation, from all of this! Seriously, I will see you in a week or a couple weeks." I ended the transmission. NEEDY! He was just like Mortos, a big mooch! Maybe I could help a little while still on vacation.

"Son, are you packing? We leave tomorrow morning." Dad yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, I am." I yelled down from my room. I jumped out of my chair and grabbed a bag with the Swollen Eyeball symbol on it. I got it when I joined! I packed my a bunch of my usual outfit of blue shirts with the face on it, black pants, and an extra trench coat.

"Son, don't forget, you must pack something fancy. On the first night we are eating somewhere fancy!" Dad exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Kay!" I exclaimed as went into my closet. Finally I found the black suit with the dark blue tie. I pick it up and neatly fold it into the bag. It was my favorite, perfect black like the night, dark blue like the ocean at night. Well, I wear blue too much, maybe I could wear the red one. Crimson red, like Zim's eyes. I grabbed the blue tie out and replaced it with the red tie. I look at the outfit with a sense of accomplishment. I would look pretty cool in this. Then I grabbed blue swim trunks with the Swollen Eyeball symbol on the back and corner of the right front. The rest was blue like the ocean.

I was all packed finally I went outside to see Zim hiding in my bushes. "Are you serious. Zim, get out of my yard." I said with my eyes showing how annoyed I was.

"Zim has kindly requested your help! Tak is trying to destroy Earth! What don't you understand? The one time this big ball of FILTH is in danger you don't care!" Zim argued, his zipper like teeth locked in rage.

"I do care! I do! What can I do? Honestly, what help will I be?" I said as with my hands and arms in a shrug position.

"I..don't know...moral support?" Zim stammered out as an excuse. He just wants to spend time with me! The thought made me blush. Is he serious?

"You don't have a real reason do you?" I say slyly with a smug grin on my face and my arms crossed.

"Zim, has many reason. Oh such reasons I have! I need your help to defend this planet from Tak! Ever since I was a young smeet I have never fit in and now I fit in here. I am determined to protect it as if it was Irk!" Zim exclaimed using his extremely dramatic hand motions. It seems that his hands do more talking than his mouth.

"Well, that's great for you...Gee, Zim, I would love to help, but I'm leaving tomorrow and I have already promised my Dad that I would go." I said with a sad face.

"Fine, I guess I will have to defend Earth myself. Just have fun on your va-ca-tion...What is a va-ca-tion?" Zim asked with that adorable puzzled look on his green face and light lavender contacts.

"Geez Zim, read a book or something. Do I have to explain everything?" I took a deep breath and regained my cool. "It's where you take a break from work and relax. In my case we are taking a cruise." I exclaimed calmly.

"Cruise?" Zim questions me as he does his regular look, his left eye bigger than his squinting right one. I didn't mean to but I did a face-palm.

"Where you take a giant cruise boat out to sea and have fun." I explained as Zim put his hand on his chin in a quizzical position.

"Where are you going on this boat?" Zim asked obviously confused again.

"From here to Florida to the Bahamas and back here in about a week." I explained with an annoyed face. Why must he ask so many questions. Then Zim simply smiled, not an evil smile but that smile he gets when he has a plan.

"Okay, have fun." Zim said simply as he walked away with his usual invader strut. That stupid smile on his face.

"Well, that was unusual of him." I say to myself after he left, still in the front yard. I have really got to stop talking to myself.


	2. Chapter 2, The surprise

still Dib's POV

Note from InvaderEyeball: This is the fun chapter and it just get's better! xD Mainly about Dib in this chapter.)

Chapter two, The surprise

I walked inside to the TV, it was about 7:55, I didn't watch Mysterious Mysteries because I was honestly exhausted. I decided to tape it because we got one of those cables that tapes shows. After that I went to Dad's lab and saw Dad packing strange machines and some lab coats.

"Dad, I think you only need the clothes for this trip." I said as he packed something that looked like a ray gun.

"Oh, I'm sorry Son, I'm just scatter-brained today. I have missed so much in your life I want to make this a perfect trip." Dad as he sat down in a chair with a plop.

"It's ok Dad, I know you do. That's why I'm going." I said with compassion in my voice.

"I love you Son. I always have but ever since your Mom left because of her paranormal studies I didn't want you to study it. I didn't want you to leave me too. All that stuff about REAL SCIENCE was to stop you from studying the paranormal." Dad said with an apologetic look on his face. Now it all made sense! The only reason he started the "REAL SCIENCE" thing was to make sure I didn't disappear like my Mom!

"I love you too Dad and my name is Dib. Thanks, I understand now and I would never leave my family." I said reassuringly. I knew he was smiling under his lab coat I couldn't see it but I knew it was there. I smiled back, finally I knew my father.

"Alright Dib, this was a great talk, but now you need to sleep. We leave early tomorrow!" Dad said in a happy tone.

"Kay, see you tomorrow Dad!" I chimed happily as I walked away.

I walked upstairs to my room and pull the bag off my bed and changed into my pjs. They were black shorts with the Swollen Eyeball symbol printed on them. As you noticed, I got a lot of free stuff. I didn't wear a shirt because my room was very hot at night. I crawled into bed, take off my glasses, put them on the table, lied down, and slowly everything went..black.

Time 12:12. I woke up and swear I saw something green. A green blotch, if only I had my glasses on. It moved high above the floor as if floating on something thin and silver. His spider legs! It was Zim!

"Zim?" I whispered into the blurred darkness. He turned and looked at me and I saw red mixed in with the green.

"Go back to sleep Dib-thing." Zim whispered back as he touched my cheek. What is he doing? Shocked by the sudden touch I shuttered a little before sitting up a bit.

"Zim, what are you doing in my room?" I asked groggily. He came very close as I felt his warm hand gently push my bare chest down back into the bed and covered we with the blanket. Zim came close to me.

"I'm not in your room. This just a dream, a wonderful dream. Go back to sleep Dib-human." Zim whispered in my ear playfully. I didn't want to but I fell back asleep again forgetting about Zim invading my privacy.

Time 6:30 AM

"So-I mean Diiib! Gaaaz! Time to wake up! You have twenty minutes to get up and eat breakfast!" Dad yelled upstairs. What a great awakening! I jump out of bed and change into my regular clothes to see an Irken Armada insignia sticker on my suitcase. Zim! I knew it. Wait, so that really happened, him touching me in the middle of the night. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him actually coming into my room at night, but for what?

"Dib. Gaz. Are you coming?" Dad repeated from the kitchen. I jumped out of my room with my suitcase to see Gaz with her scary, flesh eating security teddy bear carrying her dark purple suitcase. This was the first time I saw her without her GS2. We walked downstairs exhausted. We walked into the taxi that Dad called ahead of time. The trip to the airport went fast and so did the flight. (Mainly cuz I fell asleep for all of it.)

I woke up to Gaz's scary teddy bear in my face. "Wake up...Dib! Wake up or I will destroy you." Gaz said as I sat up to see everyone getting off.

"Come on Son. Time to get to the cruise ship." Dad said as he stands up and wakes down the narrow isle with us. We took another cab to the port with the ship. We enter the building where we register to see a huge line of people. I heard Gaz give a huge sigh as her teddy bear rolled her suitcase behind her.

"Oh man." I whine as I drop my head.

"Don't worry children." Dad said without a single hint of doubt in his voice. We walk into the line and without a doubt a cheery woman dressed in a white outfit and a name tag went up to us.

"Are you Professor Membrane?" She asked excitedly!

"Why yes, yes I am." Dad exclaimed proudly with a finger in the air.

"I'm a huge fan! Come with me." The woman with a grin. She lead us out of the line and straight to a registering station. She asked us our names and we confirmed them. She gave us cards with our names on it.

"This is your sea card, you use it to do almost everything on the ship, buy things, access things, and gets you into your room." The woman said. "Have a nice time!"

"Thank you." Dad said to the woman as we all walked out of the building and onto the ramp that leads to the door of the boat. We went on and it was amazing beautiful red carpet with gold embellishing, there was an amazing chandelier, desks for the help center a big stairway lead to the elevators, and then to our left and right there were long hallways that had elevators to get to the rooms.

"Wow!" Gaz said with her eyes wide open. I just stared in awe. This was amazing!

"Come on kids we must get to our room. We got a suite because of all my tributes to mankind! REAL SCIENCE actually get you things...but it's not like being a PARANORMAL SCIENTIST is a bad thing." Dad said as a last minute cover up.

"It's fine Dad." I say as we walk into the hallway where are room is located. I checked the room key and it said we were room number 223. Ok, we are floor two on the right. Man this us a long hallway! 221, 222, 223! Finally! Dad slides the key in until the light turns green. The door opens as I only get a glimpse before Gaz and her flesh eating toy push me out of the way.

"Well, Ok." I said in response to Gaz. Dad went in after Gaz and I stood up, grabbed my suitcase and went into the magnificent room. There were five parts to it, a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, and two bedrooms.

"I call this room!" Gaz said as her teddy flew in front of me and into the second bedroom.

"Uh huh, saw that one coming." I say to myself as I walk to the couch in the living room and unzip my suitcase. What the..? So that's why Zim was in my room. He was "fixing" my wardrobe! I look down to see my red tie was replaced with a crimson red tie with the Irken armada symbol printed on it. My swimsuit was now red with the Irken armada symbol replacing the Swollen Eyeball symbol, A red shirt with the Irken armada symbol on it, I also found an Irken armada pin. Of course. No one can ever get a vacation from Zim, not even possible. I smiled and put the pin on the right part of the trench coat. I guess he didn't want me to forget about him. I started to unpack a little bit and noticed one more thing. A note? Oh no. It read "Zim believed that you needed a wardrobe change! Have fun!"

Me out of all people needs a wardrobe change. Pfft. Zim is the one who wears the same thing everyday, but actually, I do too.

"Children?" Dad called from the second bedroom.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked as I quickly close my suitcase and shoved the note into my trench-coat pocket. He walks in with a content mood.

"This is almost better than pizza! Almost..." Gaz said as she met up with me and Dad in the middle of the room. The room that I had was connected to all of them.

"We should go and explore a bit! Gaz, I heard you like games, there is a gaming room on floor seven." Dad said and just like that Gaz's room key was gone and so was she. "I also found a room dedicated to paranormal studies." Dad said as if he knew I was already thinking of going. "Floor nine!"

"Wow really? See you later!" I grabbed my key and just as I was going to exit I said "Thanks Dad."

"Have fun Dib!" I heard him say and then I left. Sprinted down the hallway and took an elevator up to floor nine. The doors opened and I saw at the end of the hall a sign above a door that said "Paranormal Investigators only." Heaven! There were two glass door with handles on the doors. I run up to see an eye scanner. I look into it, it scans, I step back. It said "Welcome Agent Mothman." in an electronic voice as the doors opened. Wow, it actually knows me. I look in to see many kid's in trench-coats and on computers, some had ear pieces and all sorts of gear. A group even had shirts that read "STIA". I walked up to a girl with red hair and a pink trench coat.

"Hello! I'm Jessie!" The Girl said with a smile. She had perfect teeth and a bright smile.

"Hi, Dib" I said as I put my hand out, we shook hands. "What's STIA?" I said as I gestured to someone with the shirt.

"Oh it stands for Stop The Irken Armada. Their rein of terror must stop! Turns out there are many Irken soldier on this planet but their here because of a fake mission, so we leave them alone. Most are too stupid to take over the earth." Jessie explained. Fake mission? Was this true? Did Zim's leaders send him here just to abandon him here.

"Fake mission? But..." I started, should I tell her about Zim? "Well, you said you guys leave them alone right?" I asked.

"Yes, we live in peace, I guess. Why?" Jessie asked as she eyed me suspiciously.

"Well...I'm kinda friends with one. I used to try to expose him but no one believed he was an alien but me. So, now we have a treaty." I explained awkwardly as I scratched my neck. Her mouth just stood agape. She was totally amazed.

"Everyone! Gather around this guy is amazing." She shouted, my eyes open wide with shock as everyone came over to me. "Dib, tell everyone what you just said!"

"Well..um I'm in a treaty..agreement an alien...from the armada. No one believed me so we just became friends. He doesn't want to destroy the Earth because he said he belongs here." I said as a group of twenty five Swollen Eyeball agents stood frozen in place, with their mouths wide open.

"Wow! Are you serious?" A guy from the crowd asked.

"Um..yes. His name is Zim, you guys can't hurt him or expose him because it will kill him." I said in a serious tone. What if this will hurt him? What if they all go hunting him?

"We understand, right guys?" Jessie said as the group all nodded in unison as they all had a look of disbelief. "We wish no harm, we just wish to learn more." Agent Medusa finished.

"What are their weaknesses?" Someone with blonde hair asked.

"Well...Should I really answer that?" I answered in a scared tone. I didn't really want the Irken Empire to fall.

"My Dad is the editor of Crop Circle Magazine. Would you mind taking a picture with the Alien?" A kid in pink asked. She was about fifteen.

"Well, he isn't family and this is a family trip. He isn't here." I answered, her smile faded.

"Wrong again Diiiibb!" I heard a familiar voice taunt behind me. It was Zim's voice! I turn to see a familiar green face in a horrible disguise.


	3. Chapter 3, Fancy Shmanchy

Chapter three, Fancy Shmancy.

Note from InvaderEyeball: I don't know if I portrait Zim well enough in this chapter, what do you think? Review! Please!

"Zim?" I asked in disbelief. What was he doing here? "What are you doing here? You said you were saving the Earth from Tak." I asked as I turned back at the amazed crowd. Frozen in shock.

"I fought them off with my amazing skills, and though I would visit you. Gir is with Gaz in the game room. What was that about a picture of the amazing, the superior Zim!" Zim said as he came next to me and rested his elbow on my shoulder.

"Uh..oh yeah! For the Crop Circle Magazine." The girl said as she raised her camera.

"Well, since he's here why not." I said as Zim stood next to me with a look in his eyes as if as happy as an alien could ever be. The girl raised her camera and snapped the picture. "Does anyone know the time?" I asked.

"Five fifty. Why?" Jessie asked as she checked her watch. I have dinner with Dad and Gaz at six fifteen.

"I gotta go, and so do you! This is for my family and my Dad." I said as I turned to Zim.

"But why? Zim causes no trouble. Please let Zim stay!" Zim pleaded, his eyes were pleading me even louder than his words.

"Fine. Just keep up and let's go." I said as I turn to look at the rest of the Agents. "See you guys later." I said to the group.

"Bye Dib!" Jessie said happily as she waved. I waved back as Zim followed behind me. We went out of the door and down the hall to the elevator. I pressed the two button.

"How did you find me? How did you get here?" I asked him.

"Silly Dib-human. I put a tracking device on you and I took the Voot cruiser. You see, Zim needs a vacation too and why not spend it with he bestest friend." Zim said as he smiled with that diagonal smile.

"And you said invaders need no one." I said with a tone of flirt in my voice. The elevator finally got down to the second floor. Wait. What about Dad and Gaz? How will they react when I tell them that Zim is with me.

"Act cool with my Dad okay?" I said, scared that Zim will totally embarrass me.

"Act cool? Zim is the coolest of all. There is no way Zim is not cool." He said with his usual proud voice. The elevator opened and we walked out.

"Uh huh sure." I said sarcastically as we walk down the elegant hall.

"Here we are." I said as we reached room 223. I opened the door and walked in before Zim.

"Anyone here?" I asked to make sure we were alone. There was no answer. I walked in and Zim followed.

"Come on. I need to get ready for dinner. What am I supposed to do with you? We have a reservation for three not four." I said as I opened my suitcase and took out the suit and tie.

"Did the Dib like the surprise?" Zim said with a smile exposing his zipper teeth.

"Yeah, suure." I said as I put it on the couch. "I need to change. Can you go in the other room or something." I said as I took off my trench coat.

"Why?" Zim asked in confusion. Not this again! He always does this, it's annoying but kinda adorable.

"Cuz I need privacy." I responded.

"Why? We have a treaty, we are friends. Of the same gender too." Zim stated as I looked at him.

"Just because." I said stubbornly.

Time 5:55 PM

"This is stupid, just get in the other room." I commanded as I got ready to take my shirt off.

"Why can't Zim stay?...Why can't Zim help?" He said with a sly grin as he pushed me down on the couch with a strong push and got on top of me with his strong body. He took off his contacts and his wig. "Your turn."

"No, Zim this is not what a treaty pertains to. I..." I said before he pulled me into a kiss. His soft foreign lips against mine. I tried to resist but I couldn't. We broke apart when I heard knocking on the door. I turned away from Zim and to the door for a literally split second and look back to see Zim already with his disguise on sitting next to me with the remote in his hands.

"Yeah?" I said as if it never happened. The door opened. I saw a very shocked Dad.

"Who's your friend and you should be dressed. We leave soon." He said calmly.

"This is Zim, he um followed me? I will be dressed soon." I explained as I got up from the couch.

"Alright Son. Gaz isn't going to dinner so your friend can come with." Dad said as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

"See, everything works out for Zim." Zim said with a smile. This was stupid I was not going to win and so what if Zim saw me in my underwear, we're both guys. Which is also the scary part. I took off my shirt as I saw Zim momentarily take his eyes off the TV to observe me. I already knew what he was thinking. I shot him a look and as soon as I did his eyes shifted back to the TV just like that. I put the undershirt on, then the suit. Here comes the bad part. I took off my pants to show my Mysterious Mysteries underpants. I quickly pulled on the pants, my cheeks were probably red as Zim's. He for sure saw me. I put the tie on and looked at Zim.

"Number one, you are such a peeker and two, this is a fancy dinner." I explained as he turned off the TV.

"So? Isn't Zim already fancy enough?" He asked adorably with a grin.

"You need a suit and tie." I explained as I tied my Irken Armada tie.

"No problem! Zim has many disguises and many plans." Zim said as he took a gadget out of his pak. It flashed and just like that he was in a white suit and a blue tie with a face. It was just like the face on my shirt. We were opposites. It was awesome!

"I see you two are ready to go." Dad said as he walked into the living room part. He was in a suit and the collar went up to the place on his face where his lab coat was.

"Let's go!" I said excitedly! Dad opened the door and we walked through it and to the elevator.

"So Son, tell me about your friend." Dad said as we entered the elevator.

"Oh sorry, Dad this is Zim and..." I started before Zim butted in.

"I am Zim!" He exclaimed as he pointed his finger in the air.

"Nice to meet you Zim." Dad said. The elevator stopped at floor four where we found a floor that lead to the restaurant. The sign read "McMeaties Fancy Meat." I guess McMeaties went fancy. We entered to see many tables with white tabletops and many servers in fancy white outfits. We walk in and sit down, it was dimly lit and really beautiful in decor. If I hadn't seen that it was from McMeaties I wouldn't even know. It looked absolutely different from the regular fast food shop.

"Wow. This place is nice." I say as I fix my suit. Zim was fascinated by how fancy it was.

"The Membrane family?" The woman behind a desk said. We stood up and walked over there.

"This way please." The woman said as I followed her to the table. It was round and had three chairs. I sat down next to Zim and Dad sat across from us. She set the menus down on the table and I picked one up and looked at it. "Our special is Meaty Mcmeat pie. Any drinks?" She said cheerily.

"I would like a lemonade." I said as I put the menu down. I wanted a steak, yuumm!

"And you Sir?" She said to my Dad as she was ready to write it down.

"I would like some water with ice!" Dad said with his finger pointed in the air. Then, she looked at Zim.

"And you?" She said.

"Zim is full. Zim needs no drink." Zim exclaimed as he pretended to be full by rubbing his belly. She gave him an odd look. I smacked my hand to my forehead.

"Okay, your drinks will be out shortly." She said as she walked away.

"Zim. Please try not to make a scene." I whispered softly.

"Zim makes no scenes. Scenes make Zim." He said humbly. That made no sense.

"Zim...at least try to make sense in front of my Dad." I said as Dad was still scanning the menu.

"Fine." Zim said in agreement. Dad put the menu down and looked like he was ready to talk.

"So Zim, Where are you from?" Dad asked normally.

"I am from Ir-" Zim started, he was going to say Irk and I had to intervene.

"Delaware!" I covered up for him. Dad eyed me suspiciously, Zim was even more suspicious. Zim probably didn't know what Delaware was but I think he would be smart enough to know to go along with it.

"Yes, Del-a-ware. It was much fun before here." He said unsurely.

"Why did you leave?" Dad asked as the drinks arrived.

"My family made me leave and come here." Zim said.

"Are you ready to order?" The woman asked.

"Yes, yes we are. I would like a burger." Dad said.

"I would like a steak please!" I said as I put the menu down on the table.

"I'm not hungry." Zim said sitting up straighter and brushed off his suit.

"Alright, your food will be here shortly." She said as she walked off.

"How long have you been friends." Dad asked as Zim had somehow scooted very close to me and his hand was on my chair.

"Me and the Dib have been friieends since this year." Zim said being iffy on the word friend.

"Ah, very good to know." Dad said as our food arrived. They set the meat down and I saw Zim get a little nervous, as we all know meat and water are Zim's biggest fears.

"Don't worry, it's not even going to come near you." I whispered as he sat back further. I grabbed his gloved hand under the table and he squeezed hard.

"Yummm!" I said as I started cutting the meat. I ate it savoring every bite. I looked over at Zim occasionally to see how he was doing. He looked calmer and calmer by the minute. Finally we finished dinner and exited to the hall.

"So Son, I'm going to the computer lab to do some research you two have fun." Dad said as he went up the elevator.

"What do you want to do now?" I said to Zim.

"Hey Dib!" Jessie called, she was wearing a blue and white striped tank top, a black straight skirt blue flip flops.

"Hi Jessie. This is Zim." I said as I noticed we were in suits.

"I am Zim!" Zim shouted!

"Yeah, hey Jessie, How about we meet you by the pool at eight?" I said as Zim eyed her suspiciously.

"It's Seven forty just so you know. See you there!" Jessie said as she waved and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4, Filthy Beast Of Meat and Hair

Chapter four, Zim needs no water.

"Come on Zim, I need to change again. This time your going to listen to me!" I demanded, this was my vacation not his. We walked into the elevator and I hit the two button.

"Who are you to tell the amazing Zim, what to do?" Zim said as we went down.

"You can leave if you want?" I taunted as the doors opened again. We went down the hallway to the room.

"I don't want to." Zim said as I went into the room that was once again empty. I started to grab the suitcase and take out the swim trunks out. Of course it was changed to the red Irken one. I look back at Zim to see a triumphant smile plastered across his green face. I just looked with a stupid look.

"Go over there." I commanded as I took my shirt off. As if he was going to listen.

"Why? Didn't you like it when Zim tried to help? This time no distractions. Your family seems occupied at the moment." Zim taunted as he looked at me with a look that foretold everything he wanted. A few seconds later I found myself pinned down on the floor with Zim's spider legs. He was hovering above me as he lowered down, his weight on me.

"Let Zim help." He lulled as he tugged at my shirt.

"Zim..." I said just before he pressed his lips against mine.

"Stop...I...focus" I whispered in protest. I must get to the pool and meet my new friend. I pushed him off and walked off. I grabbed my red swim trunks and went into Dad's bedroom. I changed and walked back into the living room.

"Sorry, Zim couldn't help himself. Who wouldn't want the amazing Zim. You want Zim but you just care about that girl! That filthy beast of meat and hair! She want's you but you belong to me." Zim stated as he was already in his Irken uniform.

"She doesn't..." I started to say as I finally pieced it together. She was following me and she looked at me a lot. "What? No way, but I'm...I like..." I stuttered, I would have to break this girl's heart.

"Zim can feel it Don't go, stay with Zim." Zim pleaded.

Time 7:52

"You can come if you want or you can stay here but I need friends too." I said as I walked out in my red Irken swim trunks. He didn't say a work and just followed me as I exited and headed to the pool. I took an elevator and the whole ride was silent except for Zim staring at my bare chest and admiring my body. He was much more attractive than me, strong body, perfect lips, perfect green color. The elevator stopped and we exited and headed to the pool. I walked into the deck and the pool. It was dark and the moonlight was shining ahead. I walked down to a group of two chairs.

"If you want you can sit here." I said as I gestured to the chairs.

"Zim feels that you are abandoning him! Zim is more important than this hair beast. Filthy humans and their knack for companionship!" Zim ranted on and on. I sat down at the end of one long chair as Zim sat on the other.

"Hi Dib!" I heard Jessie's voice from behind me. I turned and saw her with her red hair down and a blue Swollen Eyeball bikini. If I wasn't with Zim I would like her a lot.

"Hey." I said as I saw Zim give her the evil eye. "Zim, be nice." I said to Zim as she sat down at the end of my long chair. She flipped her long scarlet hair as he sat closer to me. Zim growled a little, I shot him a look that read "Behave!". He looked back with another Grrrr.

"Hiiiiiiiii! Whoz da pretty gurl?" Gir chirped in from behind us, almost blowing out my eardrums. I turned to Jessie to apologize to see her calm and looking at Gir with that "OMG SO ADORABLE!" look that most girls have with Gir.

"Gir! What have I told you about talking to the humans!" Zim scolded Gir.

"It's okay, I know all about these guys." Jessie said as she picked up Gir and set him on her lap. "A S.I.R unit, seems to be malfunctioning." She examined.

"H-h-how does she know?" Zim stammered amazed.

"I study this, I'm a paranormal investigator like Dib. I know all about the armada and the S.I.R units." She explained calmly as Gir cuddled close to her.

"You know that much." Zim said even more amazed.

"More pie please?" Gir said in nonsense. Once again Jessie was looking at Gir with that an "Aaaawww" look.

"Want to swim? Sorry Zim." Jessie said apologetically. Zim gave her an angry look, he crossed his arms. She got up and walked over to the pool which was technically empty. There were two little kids that we leaving because it was getting dark.

"Sure!" I said as I sat up and followed her. Gir also got up and followed in his green dog suit, he had a glow stick around his neck and seemed very entertained with it. He sat at the end of the pool and watched. She was already in the pool I jumped in splashing her still dry hair. (luckily for me, I had special glasses that stayed dry even in water so I could swim in them.) I surfaced to see a very wet, very challenged girl. She had a smile that immediately said "Oh no you didn't!". She sent a mighty splash at me. I dove under the water and quickly swam to the other side. I surfaced and splashed her as she swam near. Then we just splashed back and forth for a while until we both stopped and giggled as we caught our breath.

"What now?" I said as I surfaced from swimming under.

"I don't know. Say, do you...well...this might be awkward but..Do you have a girlfriend?" Jessie asked as she leaned against the side of the pool, I did the same.

"Well...this is even more awkward but...I don't have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend and it's Zim." I said as I looked down at the clear surface of the water.

"Oh, oh! I am...so sorry! I didn't know!" She stammered as she suddenly pieced it together.

"It's okay, really. You didn't know, it's fine." I said. "Friends still?" I asked, not sure she was okay with it.

"Of course!" Jessie said with a smile. We got out and dried off, I stayed away from Zim until I was no longer wet.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know you two were together." Jessie said to Zim with a sad look.

"Zim accepts your apology, PITIFUL HUMAN! Zim understands." Zim said nicely, that was unusual.

"Want something to drink?" I asked Jessie as I looked over at the drink stand.

"Sure! Wanna come with Zim? Gir, you thirsty?" Jessie called to the amazed green dog, he was staring at the glow stick.

"Coca cola! COCA COLA!" Gir screamed as he ran over to us, he was standing as Jessie's ankles. She picked him up and held him in her arms, and stood up.

"Okay Gir, coke it is. Zim you want anything?" Jessie asked.

"Zim needs no human drinks. Your pitiful human food sources are nothing compared Irken food!" Zim ranted.

"Just take that as a no. Come on." I explained as I stood up and started to walk to the stand, Jessie and Zim followed. We came up the the stand.

"What would you like?" The man asked, he was in a hawaiian shirt and had a name tag that read Bill.

"I would like one diet coke, and a virgin pina colada." Jessie ordered then looked at me.

"A diet Poop cola classic please." I was more a Poop cola person, not one for the new Coca cola. He took out a Diet Coca cola for Gir, whipped up a pina colada for Jessie and took out a Diet Poop classic for me.

"That will be eight fifty." Bill said as he went over to the register. I took out my wallet to see Jessie already handing him a ten.

"I could have paid." I said as we grabbed our drinks. Gir squealed in joy as he opened his Coke.

"It's okay, I got it." She said we walked back to the chairs. I sat next to Zim and Jessie and Gir sat across on the next chair.

"Zim? Would you mind if I asked you some questions?" Jessie asked as she took out a recorder.

"If you must learn about the almighty ZIIM, then I shall do so." Zim said in his usual shouting voice.

"Alright-y!" She hit the record button and started. "So Zim, What are some of your weaknesses?" Jessie asked. Excellent question! I just listened.

"Masta not like water oorr meeaattt or BISCUITS! I LIKE BISCUITS!" Gir shouted into the recorder.

"That's great Gir but I asked Zim. I would like Zim to answer." Jessie said sweetly.

"KAAAYY!" Gir said as he slurped more Coke out of the can.

"The almighty superior Zim is not weak and has no weaknesses! Nothing scares Zim!" Zim lied.

"Zim, don't lie, just tell her." I said calmly.

"Fine, the filthy earth resources harm Zim! Water, the horrible meat! It all burns!" Zim said.

"I see. What about the massive? Do you know where it is located now?" Jessie asked.

"Zim does not know where it is at the moment, but Zim has never been on it." Zim explained.

"Okay I see. About your mission, when did you find out..." Jessie started I realized what she was about to say. I covered her mouth quickly.

"I need a word with you before we continue!" I said, she got up without a word and we walked away from Zim and Gir.

"What are you doing?" I whispered harshly.

"What do you think? I'm asking him questions." Jessie whispered back softly.

"He doesn't know." I said softly.

"Know what?" Jessie said, then she stopped, the look on her face told me that she knew what I meant. He face showed sadness and astonishment.

"How?" She whispered back.

"He never found out." I said.

"Didn't you tell him?" She said as she looked at me even sadder.

"I didn't know until you told me!" I exclaimed. "Listen, this mission is Zim's very existence, his world revolves around this! You can't tell him!" I explained to her.

"Alright, I trust you." Jessie said as we walked back over.

"Okay Zim." She shot a look at me before asking another question. "I understand you are disguised and what you really look like but what do your antennas do?" She asked.

"They are my senses. They keep Zim alert!" Zim said.

"Okay. Your pak keeps you..." Jessie started before I heard something, a ship!

"I told you I would come back Zim! This mission is mine!" A familiar screeching voice was heard. It can't be! TAK!

"ZIM! YOU SAID!" I yelled over the sound of Tak's ship.

"Well, I lied. Zim was just eager to see you!" Zim covered up his lie. Tak landed and came next to us.

"Killia! What are you doing on this filthy planet?" Tak said to Jessie.

"I might ask you the same question, Tak!" Jessie said sassily.

"Jessie, you know Tak?" I asked.

"I WAS Irken and she WAS my sister!" Jessie said. SISTER? JESSIE'S IRKEN! (or shall I say Killia, her real name.)


	5. Chapter 5, You want what?

A/N I have been trying to get these chapters as soon as possible but I'm stuck in camp from like 9 to 3 so I will have limited time to write. I will try my hardest to get these done ASAP!

"She was the finest soldier of our class before she left to be with the stinking humans! Killia, sister, come back with me and we can take over the Earth together." Tak persuaded.

"No! I'm going to protect my friends!" Killia hissed as her disguise lifted to show a pink Irken with the same sign as Tak, they were sisters. Her eyes were a perfect medium pink, it was darker but not very dark, her antennas had a piercing on the left one and she had a pink cape and a black uniform just like Tak's.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Dib I was going to I swear!" She said, ashamed.

"Hey, you accepted me I accept you." I said smiling back at her.

"Thanks." She said before turning to Tak. "Alright Tak, you can find another planet or kill your sister for this one. You choose." Killia said.

"Ugh! Fine! Have fun with your filthy species!" Tak said as she hopped back onto her new ship and flew away. Killia's disguise returned and she sat back down.

"Thanks!" Killia said.

"No problem Jes- I mean Killia." I said with a smile.

"Killia? How do you not remember the amazing Zim!" Zim said as if confused.

"Who wouldn't remember you, you broke an Irken record of how many things could blow up near you, not even using explosives. Plus, you destroyed Impending Doom one! I remember you!" Killia said as she realized more and more.

"Who doesn't remember the amazing Zim!" Zim said proudly.

"Listen, Killia, It's late I think I should head back to the room. I will see you tomorrow." I said as I sat up with Zim.

"Kay, see you tomorrow." Killia said we all got up.

"Come on Zim." I said as I got up. Zim and Gir followed. I picked up Gir in my arms because he was small and adorable.

"Are we gunna sleep now?" Gir said cutely.

"Yes, we are going back to the room." I said to the soft dog robot in my arms.

"Is Zim sleeping with you?" Zim said competing with Gir's cuteness. Zim grabbed my hand and came close to me.

"Sure, we just have to sneak in." I said as we went up the elevator. Before I knew it we were at the door, Gir was fast asleep and Zim was drifting off already.

"Quiet, ok?" I said as Zim gripped my hand, he nodded. I slid my key in and slowly opened the door. Both Gaz's and Dad's room door were closed and the lights were off. I walked in quietly and set sleeping Gir on the far right of the couch. I sat down and Zim sat next to me. I was still in my swimsuit and didn't care I was too tired. If Zim wasn't as tired as he was he would try to make out but it was like 1:05 AM. He sat next to me and leaned against my shoulder. I smiled and quickly fell asleep.

Time 8:05 AM

"Son?" Dad's voice was heard. I slowly opened my eyes. Zim was still asleep leaning on my shoulder and his arms were wrapped around mine. The sunlight flooded into my eyes.

"Oh hey Dad. Ssshh he's asleep." I said softly to my slightly bothered Dad.

"Son, may I talk to you later?" Dad said with worry written on his face.

"Okay, I will tell them to go to the game room or something." I said as Zim gripped me tighter and slowly opened his eyes.

"I will be at the bar for a while." Dad said as he left.

"Kay." I said in agreement as Zim came closer, the door shut with a thud.

"Zim had a magnificent dream about you!" Zim said groggily as he took off his disguise, his red shinning.

"Oh?" I questioned as he set his disguise next to him. Gir was still fast asleep as he mumbled nonsense.

"It was quite a wonderful dream, perhaps perfect. It took place on the FILTHY ball of FILTH! We were on this boat and um...well...eeh.." He trailed off.

"I'm listening." I said awaiting his finish.

"Eeh, how about you tell me about your dream." Zim thought nervously.

"Alrighty, We were in a meadow, red and blue flowers all around. We were sitting together in a group of purple flowers. I looked into your amazing superior red eyes, leaned in, and kissed you for a long time." I said softly as I leaned in and kissed him on the lips making it half a reality.

"Zim had a similar dream, except much much better! SO MUCH!" Zim started. "We were together on a balcony and we kissed under those um... big boomy things with colors. What are they called?" Zim questioned.

"Fireworks?" I suggested.

"Ah yes Fire...works." Zim said.

"There are fireworks tonight and a huge buffet at the half way party." I said to Zim as I sat next to him. He grabbed my hand and kissed me except this time more passionate. He pushed me down further until he was lying on top of me and I was under him. We broke and I gasped for breath.

"Zim...I..." I said softly as I put my arms around him. He touched my chest and brought his hands down further.

"Zim." I said softly as he kept touching me. He wouldn't let up. He kissed me more and more. We were interrupted again by another knock.

"Dib? You here?" I heard Gaz say from her room to my right.

"Um yeah." I said loudly to make sure Gaz heard. "Zim, off." I whispered to the alien on top of me. He crawled off as Gaz exited her room in a different outfit.

"Gaz?" I asked as I examined my little sister. She was in a black and purple striped tank top and a solid black skirt.

"What?" Gaz said, still on her GS2.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked, it was unusual for her to change her outfit.

"Can't I change it up a little? Got a problem with it." Gaz said defensively.

"What's the real reason?" I asked her.

"His name is Rick. Now I gotta go." Gaz said as she walked out the door. I wasn't sure to be happy, bothered or upset.

"What do you plan to do with the amazing Zim!" Zim added as he stood up.

Gir woke with a startle "Chicken!" he said quickly.

"I was wondering if you would like to explore alone today, my Dad want's to talk to me. I will meet up with you at twelve on the sports deck, ok?" I said, Zim's smile faded.

"Okay Gir, let's go. Later Diiiibb." Zim said as he walked out the door with Gir.

"Bye." I said as the door shut. Dad walked in just a little while after. How was I going to tell him?

"Hello Son, I would like to talk to you." Dad said as he sat next to me.

"I would like to talk too." I said nervously. I was still in my bathing suit from last night.

"You wanna go first?" I asked softly.

"No, no you first." Dad said.

"Alright, well you know Zim, right?" I asked Dad.

"Yes..." He said ready for me to continue.

"Well, I'm like him, a lot. Like, like like him." I said softly. What was he going to think?

"I see. Son, I have always accepted your...stuff...I will always love you for who...you...are." Dad tried to say, but he was stuttering.

"I know, I know I'm so sorry." I said apologetically.

"Don't be Dib. You are my one and only son and I must accept you." Dad said.

"Thanks." I said.

Time 11: 54

"I gotta go meet Zim. I will see you at the half way party." I said as I picked up my key and headed for the door.

"Meet here ten minutes before, I want to meet him for real." Dad said with an invisible smile. I smiled back as I pulled at the handle of the door.

"Thanks Dad." I said as I left and headed down the hallway. I finally reached the elevator and headed to the top deck, the one with the basketball hoop. The doors opened and the sun poured in through the glass doors before I saw the deck. I opened the door to see that Killia met up with Zim and Gir, they were shooting baskets. Zim was holding the ball in his arm and it was against his side.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Zim said to Killia who was in a sporty pink V-neck shirt and dark blue short shorts.

"Hey Dib! Think fast!" She exclaimed as she threw the basketball at me. I caught it in my hands with a mighty thud.

"Nice!" Killia said as she brushed her straight red hair out of her face.

"How have you been without me Zim? Dying yet?" I said with a smirk.

"No, Diiib indeed I am very alive." Zim said in response as Killia headed towards the court.

"Come on boys, let's play. Let's see if Zim is superior at basket ball as he is an invader." Killia said, it was more of an insulting joke but I laughed because I knew what it implied.

"I am in fact an amazing invader." Zim said as we headed over to the hoop. Killia shot a basket without even looking away from us. I snatched the ball as soon as it hit the ground and threw it at Zim. Zim prepared to catch it but Gir jumped in front and grabbed it. I smiled as Gir threw it to Killia who threw it into the basket.

"You know what, team huddle time." I said bothered about how good Killia was with Gir. Zim came up to me.

"We need to work on out tactic." I said to Zim, whispering.

"Nonsense, Zim needs no tactics!" Zim said. I rolled my eyes in response. I heard Gir scream out random things as Killia tried to talk to him.

"Biscuit! Purple PIE!" Gir said as she tried to shush him.

"Kay, we're ready are you?" Killia said as she dribbled the ball.

"Yeah, we're ready!" I said with an unconfident tone in my voice. I am kind of a competitive person. She shot the ball to Gir who caught the ball in his tiny arms. Killia ran up closer to the basket.

"I don't think so." I said as I caught the ball when Gir tried to throw it to Killia.

"Throw to Zim! Zim is me. Throw to Zim!" Zim said as he waved his hands in the air and jumped up and down. I threw it to him and somehow he missed it.

"There's a thing called catching or do aliens not play sports." I said with a smirk. Zim just looked at me and threw the ball. The game went on until Killia said she had to meet her sister (the one other than Tak who was not irken) by the pool. I waved and it was just me and Zim.

"Zim want's you to run away with him." Zim said with a serious look on his face.

"You want what?" I said astonished.


	6. Chapter 6, Good bye!

Chapter six, Good bye

A/N I'm trying to get the next chapters up as soon as possible!

"I want you to come with me, I went with you on a vacation now you come with me." Zim said.

"Well...I don't know." I said unsurely.

"Please! For Ziimmm!" Zim said to me as he came closer and ran his hands through my hair.

"Fine, I guess it couldn't hurt if I told my Dad." I said. Zim smiled and kissed me softly.

"When do you think we should leave?" I asked as he pulled away.

"After the party I can call the Voot cruiser to pick us up." Zim said with his zig zag teeth showing.

"I kinda want to take a nap before so that we can stay up late." I explained.

"Aww does little dibby need a nap?" Zim said playfully as he started to walk to the elevator. I rolled my eyes and followed. We made it to the room to hear Gaz in her room talking to someone.

"Gaz? Is there someone with you?" I asked through her closed bedroom door.

"Uh...no." Gaz said muffled. I heard murmuring, low murmuring. A males voice.

"Gaz, don't lie to me! Who is with you?" I ordered as I pressed my ear up against the door. I heard them whispering.

"What should I tell him?" Gaz whispered.

"I don't know! Tell him you're reading a book or something." I heard the male voice say.

"I'm reading." Gaz said loud enough for me to hear without putting my ear against the door.

"Sure, since when do you read?" I questioned.

"Since now." Gaz said.

"Just...don't do anything stupid and I won't tell Dad, okay?" I said calmly.

"Deal, now leave me alone!" Gaz said angrily. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. Zim sat next and lied back on the cushion, I followed.

"I will set an alarm for seven forty." Zim said. "Sleep now Dib-thing." Zim said as I closed my eyes. I felt him run his hand down my cheek before I drifted off to sleep.

Time 7:40

"Wake up Diiiiibbbyyy!" Zim said as he poked my face. How romantic! I slowly opened my eyes.

"Wake up my sleeping human!" Zim said as he looked at me with his big red eyes and antennas showing.

"Disguise?" I questioned Zim as the moon shown through the window.

"No need, no one is here." Zim said as he blinked again.

"My Dad will be soon and so will Gaz." I explained, as he picked up his contacts. He put his wig on and his purple eye contacts.

"What time is it?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"It's seven forty one. Why?" Zim asked.

"Just wondering, say is Gaz still here?" I asked Zim.

"She left with some guy a while ago." Zim said as he sat up more and Gir jumped into my lap.

"Which guy?" I asked. "What did he look like?" I asked.

"I don't know, brown hair, brown eyes, black shirt with a skull, black tight pants, spiky dog collar, and I think it is called eyeliner, I think." Zim described. Sounded just like Gaz's type. Of course she didn't follow my deal.

"Is Dib-human worried about the Gaz-sister?" Zim said compassionately as he leaned up against me

"I'm not worried, I'm bothered and scared." I said. What did she do in there?

"Why?" Zim asked as I turned so he was leaning on my chest.

"It's something you wouldn't understand." I said to Zim as I touched his wig.

"Just explain then." Zim said, eager to hear what I was not telling him.

"Are you sure?" I asked as he leaned into the touch.

"Yes, Zim is very sure!" Zim said.

"Well, I'm afraid of what she did in there." I explained to him.

"What do you mean?" Zim asked in curiosity.

"She might have done something with that boy that she shouldn't have." I said with a frown on my face.

"Like what?" Zim asked confused.

"Well, um..." I started, a heat rushed to my cheeks. "Well...on your planet it might be called mating or breeding." I explained to Zim.

"It is illegal?" Zim said puzzled. "Well, why not?" Zim asked.

"It's not illegal but it's wrong." I said.

"It shouldn't be wrong, on Irk you could do as you please. Why not here?" Zim asked.

"Um...well your not supposed to have kids until you are married." I explained as I took off his wig.

"Why not do it without having FILTHY EARTH SMEET!" Zim said as I touched his antennas.

"It's just not right." I explained.

"Awww. Maybe not on this planet." Zim said under his breath. The door opened and Gaz came in.

"Gaz, what did you do in there?" I asked Gaz as she came in.

"Stuff." Gaz said in reply, she walked into her room and shut the door. Dad entered and looked sad when he saw me and Zim, who already had his wig on.

"Son are you ready?" Dad asked.

"I will be." I said as Zim sat up. I opened my suitcase to see the red shirt with the Irken armada symbol on it. I took it out and put it next to me. I stood up and took off me shirt. Zim stared and had a deep blush on his face, since I gained a little weight and I looked almost normal weight. I put the red shirt on and I looked pretty good in red.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Almost as cool as me!" Zim said as he took out that gadget he had before. He pressed the button on it and suddenly after a flash he was in a black shirt with no sleeves and ripped jeans. I looked in awe, he looked pretty hot!

"Wow, I like that a lot more than the uniform." I said with a smile. Dad walked out of his room with a smile that was somehow a cover up for his upset-ness.

"Ready to head out, there is a buffet, fireworks, a dance floor and music." Dad described, sounded like fun!

"Wait, before we go I wanted to talk to you." I said.

"About what Son?" Dad asked as he looked at me, then Zim, then me.

"Well, Zim wants me to go on a little trip with him because he came here. I will be back home in a week." I explained. Dad looked concerned, worry covered his face.

"When will you leave?" Dad asked.

"Tonight at midnight." I said as I scratched my neck awkwardly.

"Alright, I trust you to be a responsible person. Have fun!" Dad said calmer than I would have expected.

"Thanks." I said.

"What are you losers waiting for let's go!" Gaz said, she was wearing a black dress with lace, a V-neck and gold around the lace.

"Alright, let's party!" I said excitedly. I walked out of the door with my key in my pocket, Gaz walked out first and then Dad, then me and Zim.

Zim smiled at me and we walked to the elevator and headed to the top deck. The doors opened and I saw a dark dance floor in the center of the huge deck, a buffet to the left, loud music playing with the DJ in front of the dance floors, laser lights, and colorful lights all over the dance floor that lit up the deck like a nightlight in the dark, the sky was littered with shinning stars and a bright moon.

"Wow." Gaz said with her eyes in her shocked wide look.

"If they had this on Irk I would have stayed forever." Zim said in awe. I was so excited I couldn't speak, this will be the best night ever! We stood in awe as we saw a boy with red spiked hair, a black shirt with a skull and the sleeves ripped off, a chain necklace and spiky bracelet on.

"Hey Gaz, wanna go get some pizza?" The boy asked as he came up to Gaz who was blushing already. He held out his hand with a smug and dangerous look on his face, he looked about thirteen or fourteen, a little old for an eleven year old. (FYI we are two years apart in age so of course I just turned 13.)

"Sure!" Gaz said excitedly as she grabbed his hand and Dad just made a little bothered growl.

"What would the Dib like to do first?" Zim asked me with his regular smile.

"Um...How about we dance a bit." I said as I heard the song ET by Katy Perry. A/N: ;) ;)

"If the Dib wants..." Zim said nervously as I grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him to the floor. We danced through the song and other songs until we heard a boom, startled we looked to the sky to see a brilliant green firework exploding over the dull blue sky.

I smiled and looked at Zim remembering what he said about his dream this morning. Zim looked amazed at the site as another one went off.

Time 11:57

I looked up and saw a purple one go off and I pulled Zim aside from the floor where no one was and I leaned against the railing. Zim looked at me puzzled then looked up again, a red and blue one went off with a purple in the middle. That was my signal I pulled him in and kissed him with every bit of energy left in my exhausted thirteen year old body. He kissed back even more passionate than me as the clock on the TV struck midnight, fireworks boomed in the background, exciting music played, the smell of delicious food, it was perfect. We broke apart and I looked into his contacts, I saw through them and looked him in the eye, I smiled as I knew what he was thinking.

"Let's go human!" Zim said as he grabbed my wrist and gently pulled.

"Wait! Shouldn't I tell Dad I'm leaving?" I said as I resisted.

"If the Dib insists." Zim said with a little roll of his eyes. I ran over to Dad who was at the buffet.

"See you in a week Dad!" I said happily as I was ready to leave.

"Be safe Dib!" Dad said in his usual epic tone of voice. Zim grabbed my arm and pulled me to an edge of the deck.

"Woah!" I said as we got to the edge. "Are we going to go for a swim or something, cuz there's a pool here!" I said scared. I thought he was going to push me off the edge or something.

"No, no silly human. I am calling the Voot cruiser to pick us up right...now!" Zim said as the purple Voot cruiser came up to the edge and opened the window, letting us in. Zim hopped in and held out his hand to help me. I hoisted myself in and the window closed.

"Here human, you might need this." Zim said as he held up a blue Irken PAK.

"Wow, for me!" I said in astonishment.

"It will only hurt for a little bit." Zim said as two cords shot out of the part of the PAK that attaches to you back. It shot into my back with a huge sting!

"Nyaah!" I shouted in pain. Then, it stopped.

"Is the Dib-Irken okay?" Zim asked with a smile. I just smiled and kissed him as we went off into space and headed to planet Vort where we planned on sleeping on the universe's most comfortable couch. This was going to be the best vacation ever. I sat behind Zim and hugged him, can't wait till the vacation actually begins, because knowing Zim we will do more than sleeping.

THE FILTHY HUMAN ENDING!


End file.
